Destined for Each Other?
by Chelcho
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are twins separated by their parents divorce. They try to cope and deal with their relationship all the while hiding their romance from everybody else. Will people find out about their forbidden relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Destined for Each other?-

Chapter one – Nostalgia

Naruto, who is only 12 years old, waits as his former mother arrives in her car to their home. Naruto twiddles with some of his toys dropping them and bringing them up. "Swoosh" says Naruto as he continues his imaginary play. Suddenly he hears a car pulling up to the his house "Is that mom?" he says as he walks to the door and sees his father in front of it. Naruto repeats to his father, "Is that mom? Is that mom? Is she here yet?"

His father turns to him and smiles, "Yes Naruto, your mother is finally here." Naruto turns to his father for reassurance then faces the glass on the door as his no longer former mother comies out of her car with her luggage and things. She holds on to as much as she can carry on one hand as she holds the tiny hands of her daughter, Naruto's twin sister Hinata, with the other hand. His father hurries outside and grabs some of her things and opens the door for his wife. They finally settle everything on the floor as Hinata looks at Naruto from her mothers hand, not parting away from it. Naruto thinks to himself, 'Oh yeah, I forgot about Hinata.'

Naruto runs up to her and says, "Hey Hinata! It's me Naruto, I know its been a while but-", he gets interrupted by his sister, "It has been a while." She then hugs him quickly. The two blush out of embarrassment, it had been years since they had seen each other, even though they are twins, so they felt like they were absolute strangers. Their parents had separated years ago when they were merely 3 years old. Each got one kid, that was the agreement. Narutos father looks at his wife again, "Well, how was the drive down here?" She turns and looks at him, "It was fine." she says, "Not much traffic down here." "That's good news... So." He kneels down and faces Hinata. "How have you been Hinata?"

Hinata shyly replies, "Uh... i've been 'kay." Hinata fakes a smile since she barely remembers her father, let alone Naruto. He rubs her head and says, "Well, you're home now." Naruto's mother turns to her son, and says, "So, what would you like for dinner?" Naruto smiles and yells, "Ramen!" "Glad to see you are the same Naruto." She replies.

**Dinner time**

They begin eating as they all remain silent for a while, awkwardly. Their mother finally breaks the ice, "So Naruto..." she says, "How have you been?" He puts down his bowl and looks at her, "Okay, I guess." "Good." she says. They continue eating until suddenly Naruto stops again and looks at his mother, "Why mom? why did you leave us?!" She is startled by the question, "What do you mean Naruto?" She says. "You left me and daddy alone, why?" He replies. She thinks for a second to herself then answers back, "Naruto... something you won't understand right now is that sometimes you stop loving someone you love. Even if you love them a lot, love can runaway sometimes and you might not find it." "But why are you here then? Do you not love me or daddy?" says Naruto. The hasty discussion makes Hinata cover her face in fear. Their mother pats Hinata on the head and makes her relax then says, "Of course I love you and daddy. Its just that right now mommy's a little sick and she could use help, so you and daddy are going to help me since I'm not as strong as I used to be... Please tell me you are going to be a strong boy Naruto." Naruto, finally calming down, looks to his mother and nods, "I'll try my best!" he says. "Good" she replies, "I know you will."

**Four years later**

"Mom, please don't go." Naruto says while holding his mothers cold hand as she lays on the hospital bed. Surrounding her is Hinata, Naruto, and their father. Naruto grabs onto his mothers hand even harder but she doesn't react until she finally lets go and her hand falls to the bed. Naruto shakes hers, "Mom..." he says but nothing. Again he repeats, "Mom?" Hinata goes up to her bed away from her fathers hand then climbs up to the cold cushion and lays near her mothers body. "Mom, are you going to be okay?" Their father goes up to the kids and goes onto his knees. He covers his face as the tears begin to go down his face like a fountain.

**Naruto wakes up from his memories**

"Whoa." Naruto says as he gets up from the couch with the TV on. He wipes some of the tears of his face and stretches a bit. "I can't believe its already been a year since mom's left." he thinks to himself. He walks upstairs and goes towards his bedroom which is in front of his twin sister Hinata's bedroom. He steps inside his sisters bedroom and sees shes reading a manga. Naruto, "Are you okay in here?" Hinata looks at him confusingly, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Hey, wheres dad?" Naruto scratches his head, "At a bar somewhere I'm sure. I never see him anymore", he says. "Mom's dead and dads never here..." Hinata says as she closes her manga and puts it to the side as she stops herself. "I've got nobody..." she says. "What do you mean?" Naruto says as he walks to her bed. "You've got me." Hinata hides her face in her pillow as she tears up, Naruto rubs her shoulders to try to comfort her but she nudges him off her. Getting the message Naruto walks out of her room to give her space but before he closes the door he says, "I'll be right here if you need me." He then closes the door and walks to his room.

Naruto turns on his TV like white noise as he walks around his room preparing it for tomorrow since they have school the next day. He sets his uniform and book bag on his chair next to his bed then turns of the lights as he goes to sleep.

**During school**  
Naruto and his friend Sasuke are doing Jumping Jacks as they talk to each other doing P.E. "So", Sasuke asks, "She's been really depressed recently, huh?" Naruto nods and answers, "Yeah she has been, I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do? What things can cheer a girl up?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow then pokes his friend in the gut. "You **_would_** ask a silly question like that." Naruto stops and looks at Sasuke, "What does that mean?" he says. "**_Oh nothing_**." Sasuke says, "Just listen to your old pal Sasuke, if you want to cheer your sister up take her to eat out, maybe something simple like ice cream. That should make her feel at least a little better." Naruto says, "That's a good idea, I think I'll do that. We can take the train straight there from town!" "You see! Just do that, I'm sure you'll be fine" Sasuke says.

On the other side of the gym

"I don't know what to do." Hinata says to her friend Sakura as they do their turn of jumping jacks. Sakura says, "What you have to do is take it easy, everything will get better, you just watch and see." Hinata just continues with her jumps and replies, "I hope so." 

To be continued in the next chapter... 

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined for each other?

Chapter 2- Helado, Nieve, lobos y abrazos

**After school**

As soon as the bell rings in school the entire student body scramble wildly, all trying to leave as quickly as they can. Naruto and Hinata have lockers next to each other and they both coincidentally meet at the lockers putting their things away. When Naruto sees his sister Hinata, he smiles and asks, "Hey Hinata, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

She turns her head over to her brother, "What? You wanna go out? Like where?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know anywhere, how about the ice cream parlor? Its just one train stop away from here." Naruto says.

Hinata thinks but quickly replies, "OK, that sounds fine."

Naruto smiles to himself and fist pumps the air, "Yes, finally maybe I'll finally get a smile out of her!" he thinks to himself.

Hinata puts her things in her locker and asks, "Why do you wanna go out today?"

"Well, its such a nice day today and I think we should have it just to ourselves." says Naruto as he shuts the locker door and begins to walk outside with Hinata.

They both go down the road to the train, without really talking to each other they take out their passes and go inside the train heading towards town where the ice cream parlor is located.

"So, do you know what flavor you're going to get?" asks Naruto.

"Oh, I'm not sure, maybe vanilla." Hinata replies, thinking about all the flavor possibilities.

The train only takes three or four minutes to get to their destination. When they arrive Naruto grabs Hinatas hand, which makes her feel a bit weird since it had been such a long time since they've held hands.  
"I wouldn't want you go get lost now." says Naruto as he takes her by the hand towards the outside of the station.

"Lets get going! I could really use some ice cream!" Naruto says loudly.

Hinata smiles, "Well, you sure are excited! Lets go!" She finally begins to think positively.

When they finally arrive, they immediately buy the ice cream and take a seat and table. Naruto starts his, it was a cinch. He looks at Hinata who is vacillating on eating her sweet treat.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"I'm okay, I just... recently I haven't been feeling to well." She answers.

"I know what you mean." says Naruto, "Things have been real hard since... well since, you know... mom left.. and now dads always gone. But we have to try to remain positive Hinata!"  
She lightly smiles and takes a first lick off her ice cream. Naruto, seeing his sister a bit cheered up, stares at her and smiles to himself. Hinata lowers her face as she blushes out of embarrassment.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Hinata mutters out.

"Its just that you look much cuter when you smile." Naruto replies.

"Uh.. you think so?" She asks.

Smiling to himself, "Of course." Naruto says, "All girls look cuter when they smile."

She then licks her ice cream again in a fluster.  
"I think its nice that you'd want to spend some time together." says Hinata.

Naruto then sets his ice cream on the table,"Good, glad you're enjoying it. But the day is not over!" Naruto yells, "We still have places to go!"

They finish their ice cream and go to as many stores as they can in one day. They visit a toy store, an antiques shop, the bike shop, then finally a stuffed animal store. Both walk around looking at the selection of stuffed animals.  
"Man, this place sure has a lot to choose from." Naruto says.

"You've telling me. I don't know if should even get one though." replies Hinata.

"What do you mean, I'll get whichever one you want, my treat. Don't worry about it!" Naruto says.

Hinata looks at her brother and nods. "OK then." she says as she picks up a pair of cute wolves. The two wolves being held together by one hand.

"Here, I want this one so both you and I can have a wolf." says Hinata. She takes one and hands Naruto the other, both wolves were identical and adorable in all the same ways.

"I think that's a good idea." Says Naruto.

They go up to the cashier and hand him the stuffed animals for their purchase. The old man with a whitening gray bread looks at them for a while.  
"Is something that matter?" Asks Naruto.

"Oh its nothing, its just that these cute little things have been in my store for years and you kids are the only ones to even notice these poor creatures. You know there's an old story that goes along with these critters." Says the old man.

Naruto raises his eyebrow in curiosity and asks, "Really, can you tell us?"  
The old man nods and says, "Well, once upon a time there were two wolves and they lived on there own. They went through many problems. But they helped each other grow..."  
Naruto then looks at the old man and waits for him to continue, but he gets desperate and says, "OK, then what?"  
The bearded old man then chuckles and says, "You know, suddenly I can't remember. This old brain of mine is drawing blanks. I sincerely apologize."  
Hinata and Naruto look at each other and chuckle along with the old man and pay for what they wanted. They begin to head out, just before they leave the door the old man says to them, "Listen kids, come by another day, hopefully I'll remember the end of my little store by then."

Naruto gives a big thumbs up and says, "Of course... By the way I'm Naruto and this is my sister Hinata." They both give a bow and leave promptly.

Naruto and Hinata hold hands as they walk back to the station and go on the bus. The train was full and people were squirming to get space for the ride. Hinata begins to feels claustrophobic and tries to go towards Naruto who is now separated from her because of the squirming from the other passengers. She reaches out her hand in a gesture to try to grab Narutos hand, but has no luck. Right when she is about to give up searching for her brothers hand she feels a tight grip and it pulls her towards the side of the train near the entrance. She sees that its her brother coming for her rescue. He pins her near the wall protecting her from oncoming riders.

Hinata, being shorter than Naruto, can feel his chest almost right on her with his presence and she suddenly reddens up. Naruto looks from left to right to make sure everything is all right then sees his sister with her face red from the experience. He lowers his face to hers and sees his sisters expressions.

"Are you okay Hinata, your face is really red." Naruto says, then puts his hand on her forehead. "Plus your getting really hot."

Hinata shakes, "No I-I'm fine." she says.  
Suddenly more passengers come by their way and they get even closer, until someone pushes Naruto closer to his Sister, so close that his face is next to his and Narutos mouth is next to his sisters left ear.

Naruto then whispers into Hinatas ear, "Oh, sorry about that."  
Hinata feels the warm air from Narutos mouth come to her ear and makes her blush even harder until she just gives in.

"Why... why do I feel like this? … he is... he is my brother... Am I sick?" Hinata thinks to herself as she wraps her arms around her brother. This makes even Naruto blush lightly as he can feel his sisters body on him. They finally arrive to the stop where their house is at. She lets go of her brothers body and grabs onto his hands.

"Come on Naruto, its time to go home, I think I'll make something for the two of us!" Hinata says happily as she holds tightly onto her brother, still blushing.

We are not put on earth for ourselves, but are placed here for each other.

To be continued in the next chapter... 

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 3 – Comida, Recuerdos y Sentimientos

Hinata sets the food she prepared on the table in two plates, one for herself and the other for her brother Naruto. Naruto smiles as he sees all the food that has been cooked just for him and his sister.  
"Whoa, this is a lot of food! You sure went all out!" Naruto exclaims as he begins to dig in.

Hinata smiles as Naruto starts eating his food contently.  
"Oh, its not much, just Nanbanzuke with Kamameshi rice. It didn't take all that much work." Hinata says.

"Either way, it tastes so good!" Naruto says with his mouth full.

"Good, glad you like it." She replies.

They both eat until they just can anymore. As is customary, they clean the plate from food.  
"Aw man, I'm so full! Thanks Hinata. It was really good! Did you save some for dad when he comes back?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, there's some for him in the fridge. But who knows when he'll be here." She says

Naruto looks at her reassuringly, "He's going through a really tough time right now, we need to be strong Hinata." he says.

She nods as they both walk to their designated rooms. They close the door behind them and jump onto their beds. Naruto in his rooms takes out his 2ds and begins to play some games as he waits for time to fly by.

"Man, now I'm bored." He thinks to himself while looking at his watch, "Maybe I should go see what Hinatas doing because right now I'm not doing anything!"He jumps off from his bed and walks out his door and into the hall way. Naruto opens the door to Hinatas room and looks inside. Hinata is laying on her bed, as usual, listening to music on her Ipod.

"What'cha listening to Hinata?" asks Naruto.

Hinata sits up and fixes herself then replies, "Oh I dunno, its just some white noise. I wasn't really listening to the music, I'm just thinking."  
"Oh yeah?" Naruto asks as he sits on her bed next to her a few inches away, "Thinking about what?"

"Mostly mom." She says.

Naruto puts his hand around his sisters back and squeezes her, "Listen, you need to relax, thinking about those kind of things will make it only harder for you. Remember, mom was really sick and she suffered a lot, she had no strength at all. I remember a couple of times having to help mom just get out of bed. Wherever she is now its a much better place than here." he says.

She looks at her brother stare into space as tears begin to trickle down her face, "Do you think mom is in Heaven?" Hinata asks.

"You know, I don't know if shes in Heaven or not. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that she isn't suffering anymore, and so we should be glad. So please Hinata, we had such a nice day today, try to cheer up. Things will get better!" he says with his arm still around his sister.

Hinata finally stops crying and continues staring at her brother as he begins to notice her stare.

"Are you okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You know, you really take care of me too much." She says.

"What are you talking about? You just made us a feast for dinner! And for that I'm really grateful."  
She draws closer to Naruto then grabs on his shirt while resting her head on his chest.  
"I guess we're both indebted to each other then." She says while blushing lightly. Hinata can feel her heart beat rapidly, she begins to fear that her brother will be able to notice her rushed heart beating.

"Naruto..." says Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto says.

"What do you think of me?" She asks to her brother, her heart beats even harder and it starts to hurt her chest.  
"Well..." he says, "I think you're a strong girl, a very strong girl. You're a little shy but I love you for that. You're my sister, so whenever you need help with something I'll always try to be there for you as long as I can."

She looks up at her brother, "As that all you think of me as, your sister?" She says as she turns redder than ever.

Naruto looks at Hinata confusingly, "What do you mean?" he asks.

Hinata blows off steam and just jumps back to laying on her bed, "Oh nothing. It doesn't matter anyways."

"OK then, I'll see you later. Have a goodnight." Naruto says.

"Yeah, goodnight." Shes answers back.

"Bye." Naruto says as he closes the door and heads back to his room.

Hinata just lays up on her bed looking at the ceiling, her heart is still beating quickly.

"Why do I feel this way? Why, god, why? This is wrong, we're twins, this can't be true! I can't feel this way towards my own brother! It must be my imagination... yeah that's it, I'm haven't been feeling so good recently, its probably just that." Shes thinks to herself in an attempt to reassure her sanity.

"No... I don't think so..." She says out loud as she turns around in her bed. She thinks about her brother and feels her chest open up even more.

"This can't be true." Says Hinata as she begins to fall asleep.

In Narutos room he gets ready to go to sleep by fixing his bed. Right when he wraps in his blankets to warm up he begins to think to himself.

"What did she mean by what do I think of her? I told her she was my sister and that I loved her. Isn't that enough? I don't get it... I don't get women, even my _**own**_ sister." he thinks.

"Oh wells." He says as he falls into a deep sleep

**Next Morning**

"Good morning Hinata!" Yells Naruto as he leaves the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Morning." She answers back while zooming across Naruto without even looking at his face and running straight to the restroom.

"Hmm..." Naruto thinks, "I wonder what's up with her."

He just shrugs it off and walks into the kitchen and prepares a small breakfast for Hinata and himself. Naruto cooks a few eggs and toast with butter. He waits for Hinata to finish using the bathroom so they could eat breakfast together. She finally goes into the kitchen and sees the dining table prepared with food on two plates. Naruto walks in also with a handful of napkins he got from the pantry.

"Here you go, I made breakfast for both you and I! I know I don't cook as well as you do, nor am I any '**Waffle House**' but I tried my best. So... come one! Lets dig in now so we're not late for school!" says Naruto as he grabs his seat and begins eating off his plate. Hinata, after a short pause also sits down and eats her food, all, though, while covering most of her face with her hair.

"Whats wrong Hinata? Don't like your breakfast?" Naruto asks.

"It's not that." She says, "You wouldn't understand."

Naruto shakes his head, "I definitely won't unless you tell me." he says.

Hinata finishes her breakfast quickly and leaves the kitchen, "Just forget it." she says as she exits the house.

"Man, she sure is in a rush." Naruto says to himself as he finishes the last piece of toast.

He grabs his book bag and walks to school by himself since Hinata ran off without him. As he is walking he meets up with his friend Sasuke.

"So, how was your date with Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"We had a blast! I followed your advice and got some ice cream! Plus I bought her some other stuff too. I think we had a really good time." Naruto says happily.

"OK, sounds good, but why, then, is she not here?" asks Sasuke.

"Oh, I don't know, she still was a bit distant this morning. We don't usually walk together anyways. But I thought she would've liked to since we had such a good time yesterday." answers Naruto.

"She left without you then, huh? Maybe its for the better." says Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that?" retorts Naruto as he stops in his tracks.

Sasuke turns towards Naruto and looks at him slyly, "Its just that, well you know, if you go out with her too much you might start to look like you're _**dating**_."

"What are you talking about? You know we can't do that! I don't see my sister like th..." Naruto starts to fumble as he gets flustered by the idea.

"Naruto... I was just joking." Sasuke says as he lifts an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto finally cools off and says, "Just.. Just don't joke like that man!"

To be continued in the next chapter... 

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 4 – Vecinos Nuevos, Almuerzo y el Pasado

**In school**

Naruto and Sasuke step inside the classroom with their books at hand. They take their seats and sit down as they wait for the teacher to walk in and begin class.

"Man, Sensei sure is taking a while. I wonder whats keeping him." Naruto says to Sasuke who is now sitting on his desk impatiently.

"Yeah, maybe he had something to do. Hey, is that Hinata?" Sasuke says, then points at Hinata on the other side of the class sitting in her chair chatting with Sakura.

"Yep. She got here without me." Naruto says under his breath.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and smiles to himself not fully understanding the situation. Then suddenly a student walks in and says, "Sensei is here."  
The Sensei goes inside the classroom, then the same student says loudly, "Bow." the entire room bows.

"You may sit down." Says the teacher as the class takes their seats and pay attention to him.

"Thank you class. Listen today we have a new student joining us. Can you come in, Ino?" The teacher says.

The young lady walks in and bows to the class.

"Would you please introduce yourself Ino?" Says Sensei.

"Yes." Says Ino, "My name is Ino. Its very nice to meet you all. I hope we have all good time getting to know each other."

"Thank you Ino. Now... is there a free seat anywhere here?" Asks Sensei.

Naruto looks to his right and see an empty seat, he then raises his hand.

The teacher points to Naruto and says, "Ah yes, you may sit right next to Naruto, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask any of us and we'll be happy to help. Okay kids, last time we left off at Chapter 12 on page..."

The teacher continues as Ino goes to her new desk and sets her things on it. She looks to her left and sees Naruto who is watching the teacher give his lecture.

"Glad I have a cutie sitting right next to me... This year might get good." She thinks to herself.

Naruto then notices her watching him, then he turns his head and asks, "Are you okay, do you need any help?"  
"Oh no, I don't need anything right now, thanks." She says as she turns back to the teacher.  
**After Class**

"So students, remember to memorize these definitions because they **will** be on the test." Says the Sensei as the bell rings for lunch and he exits the room. As soon as he leaves, the class room gets up and everybody begins to talk as they get ready for lunch.

Naruto asks Sasuke, "What should we get for lunch?"

"I dunno, lets just get a bento." Sasuke answers.

Ino, who is eavesdropping the conversation, joins in.

"How about I eat with you guys? I mean, if you guys don't mind." Ino asks.

Naruto looks at Sasuke to see if its okay with him and he nods.

"Wait a minute, can I have a rain check? I have plans already to eat with somebody else today, sorry I totally forgot about it. This girl... she said that was going to cook me something special." Sasuke says to them.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and says, "Yeah, that's okay with me. I'll just have lunch with... Ino."

Ino says, "Go ahead."

"Thanks guys, I really got to go do this. See you later!" Sasuke says while leaving the room.

Naruto then turns to Ino, "I guess its just the two of us." he says.

"I guess so." She says smiling.

Naruto then thinks to himself and wonders if Hinata had plans for lunch but sees that she isn't there.  
"She probably already has a compromise." Naruto says to himself.

Ino sees Naruto thinking and asks, "Whats wrong?"  
Naruto shrugs, "Uh... it's nothing, its just... my sister, I was wondering if she had plans or no, but shes not here so she probably does."

"You have a sister here in class?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, but whatever, lets go get lunch." Naruto says.

**During lunch with Naruto**

They both get a bento box and sit in the courtyard in a bench at the front of the school. Both begin talking to each other, eventually, after an awkward beginning.

"So, where are you from?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, just a small town in the middle of nowhere." says Ino sarcastically.

"Well, this isn't what I'd call a 'big city' either you know." Naruto says.

Ino giggles, "Yeah but its bigger than where I used to live." She says.

"Ah, okay." Naruto says as he takes a bite from his food and looks up to the sky, thinking.

"So... is something going on with you and your sister?" asks Ino.

"Nothing big, she's been real distant recently, shes a hard girl to figure out." Naruto says.

She giggles again and replies, "You know Naruto, you are her brother. When she needs help you've got to be there for her. That's what family does, help each other." Ino says.

Naruto looks at her surprisingly and scratches his head.

Ino says, "Not that I mean to get on a soap box or anything."

Naruto shakes his head, "No no, I hear you." he says.

They both take another bite.

"So tell me about yourself, how long have you been in this town?" Ino asks.

"A while." Naruto says, "I've been here my whole life, since birth. Hinata was born here too but she moved away, then came back with mom."  
"Oh, so your parents separated but then remarried?" asks Ino.

"Yeah, you can say that." Naruto says while finishing up his bento and putting the box to the side.

"What about you, do you live with both of your parents?" Naruto asks in return.

Ino thinks for second but replies, "That's right. But my family isn't exactly what you'd call a 'perfect family' either."

Naruto looks at Ino and smiles, "I don't think there is such a thing as 'perfect family' Ino. We all have our issues but we learn to support them." he says.

"I guest your right." Ino says while turning to Naruto and smiling back.

Ino finally finishes her bento and they both walk to a trash can near them and throw away their garbage.

Ino stretches herself and says, "Its such a nice day, isn't it? Can you do me a favor Naruto?"  
"Sure, what do you need?" Naruto asks.

"Well" Ino says, "Can you show me around this place, its so huge compared to the school I used to go to! I would really appreciate it!"

Naruto nods, "No problem." he says.

"Good!" Ino replies.

She then looks at Naruto and nudges a bit to him.

"Hey Naruto." she says.

"Yeah?" says Naruto.

"Can you hold my hand so we don't get separated. I would hate to get lost here!" She says while blushing. Her face turns a bit red.

"I don't mind." says Naruto as he grabs her hand and she clings onto his whole arm. Naruto can feel a Inos breasts on his arm and he blushes a bit but ignores it, he had become very much accustomed to it because of his sister doing the same. And so he begins to show her around the school.

**During lunch with Hinata**

"So how have you been feeling Hinata?" Asks Hinatas concerned friend Sakura.

"Better actually. My brother has been taking really good care of me. He bought me some stuff the other day and we went out, it was really nice." Hinata replies.

"Good." Sakura says, "Glad you feel better."

Both are eating in an empty classroom that no teacher uses, making it a 'secret hideaway' for them to eat and talk as they will.

"You said your brother bought you some stuff?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, plus we had some ice cream, went to a bunch of stores and did some window shopping." Hinata says smiling, remembering the time she spent with her brother.

"Nice, just try not to get too close, remember, you guys are twins. You wouldn't want people spreading rumors." says Sakura.

Hinata stands up and gives Sakura a stern face.

"Now just what do you mean by that?" Hinata asks, still being upset.

Sakura shakes her head, "No, I don't mean anything bad." She says, "Its just that if you get too close people might think you guys are a couple. You need to be careful, lots of girls like your brother."

"Is Naruto popular?" asks Hinata.

"Come one Hinata, you know as well as I that he isn't popular... but he is good looking, that's for sure!" says Sakura.

"But... but my brother never shows interest in any girl... well... at least he's never told me before." Hinata tells herself quietly, but Sakura can hear her friend.

"So then, you've got nothing to worry about!" Sakura says just to calm her down.

Sakura walks up to Hinata and rubs her back to calm her nerves, but from the side of the window she sees Naruto and Ino walking together.

"I think that's Naruto." says Sakura.

"What?" says Hinata.

Ino then points to the window, Hinata walks up to it and see that it is indeed her brother with another woman.

"Isn't that the new girl?" asks Sakura.

Hinata doesn't reply, she just feels her heart stop, her feet get cold, then her whole body freezes up and she feels as if she can't move herself.

So flabbergasted, Hinata could only muster up "...uh..."

To be continued in the next chapter... 

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump.


	5. Chapter 5

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 5 – Celosa, Corazones y Lagrimas

"Naruto..." says Hinata still stuck in her place, she cant move. Hinata is immobile while her friend just stares at her.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Sakura asks grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Its... it doesn't matter." Hinata replies while moving away from the window.

"Why are you acting this way Hinata?" Sakura asks.

"I... don't know why... whatever." Hinata says.

They both finish their lunches and walk outside of the empty room and step into the hallway. For Hinata she feels each step she takes getting heavier and heavier.

"Am... am I jealous?" Hinata asks herself in her head. She continues walking and feeling sad for herself.

This lunch has turned into a disaster for Hinata, but once she arrives to the classroom she takes her seat and looks at the wall.

"I've got to learn to accept this, maybe this will be good for the two of us." She thinks as she twiddles her hair. "But my heart... it hurts so much."

The room begins to fill again with students coming back from lunch, this including Naruto and Ino.

"Thank you very much for showing me around! I think I got a pretty good idea of where to go now." Ino says thanking Naruto while still holding on to him.

"You're welcome. Now, if you have any problems, I don't mind if you ask, I'll try to help you any way possible." Naruto says as she finally lets go of his arm.

Right when she does this Sasuke walks in the classroom and brushes the dust off his shirt. Ino takes her seat next to Narutos seat. Naruto, who is still standing, walks towards the window and takes in a deep breath to relax. Sasuke walks up to him and pokes him with this elbow.

"You sly devil you! I saw you holding hands with her! She was clinging onto your arm like a monkey! You sure work fast." says Sasuke.

"It's not like that, we didn't want to get lost so she held onto me as I gave her a tour of the school. Either way, look at you! You eat lunch with a girl too. You don't mess around either!" Says Naruto nudging his friend back and poking him in the belly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Says Sasuke as he turns around from the window and can see Hinata just staring at the wall beside her.

"I don't think your sister is feeling as good as we do though." Sasuke points to Hinata and Naruto turns around. He can see the aurora surrounding Hinata.  
"She's upset about something, I can tell." Naruto says just barely enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke smiles lightly and looks back to Naruto, "Listen man, I know you well and I know that you don't want to hurt your sister, but I think maybe you should try to help Hinata any way you can. Once she starts feeling better then you can start getting a girlfriend." he says to Naruto.

"You're right." Naruto says. He then pats Sasukes back brutishly.

"Sasuke, you're a pretty good friend, you know that?" Naruto says.

Sasuke then scratches the back of his head and says, "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised you_** just**_ figured that out."

**After school**

Naruto sees Hinata walking out of the door and runs after her.  
"Man, I never noticed how quick Hinata is." Naruto says as he gasps for another breath of air.

He runs to the lockers and sees Hinata quickly putting her things away and closing the small door.

"WAIT HINATA!" He yells as he tries to keep up with her.

She just stands and watches as Naruto gets closer to her.

Still huffing out of exhaustion he says, "Wait... don't go yet... lets leave... together."

"For what, why don't you just go with the new girl?" Hinata says sourly.

"What do you mean? I want to go home with you, obviously." He says as he stands straight up and rubs her hair with his hands.

"You're my sister, we should always walk home together." Naruto says.

This makes Hinata blush lightly.

"Well then..." Hinata says, "Hurry up so we can get going."

Naruto smiles back to her, "Will do!" he says.

He puts all his stuff away then grabs her hand, but this isn't enough for Hinata, she clings onto him by his arm much like Ino did. He can feel Hinatas breasts on his hand just like what happened when Ino did the same. He turns red by the feeling of Hinatas body, but unlike with Ino, Naruto becomes a bit aroused this time.

Naruto gulps and takes a deep breath to try to calm down and relax his arousal.

"This is really weird... why does this feel **_so_** good?" He thinks.

"This can't be right." He says out loud to himself.

"What can't be right?" Asks Hinata.

"No-nothing!" says Naruto, embarrassed.

They exit the gates of school and walk home together.

"Hey Hinata, why is it that sometimes you are so happy, while other times you get so depressed?" Naruto asks Hinata.

"Well, being with you cheers me up I guess." She replies.

All of a sudden Hinata flashes back to looking through the window and seeing her brother walk with another girl. The thought makes her let go of Narutos arm and she turns away from him covering her face.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" he asks as he walks close to his sister.

He becomes desperate and turns his sisters face towards his, he sees his sister crying which makes him hug her to try to help her stop.

Hinata looks up to Naruto, "Naruto..." she says while still tearing up.

"Whats up?" Naruto says casually, knowing that somethings wrong but not trying to infuse the situation.

"Are you going to leave me?" Hinata asks.

"Huh? Of course I'm not leaving you! I'm you're brother! Why would I leave you?" Naruto asks while wiping tears away from Hinatas eyes.

"I saw you with that girl... the new girl... I was afraid that you were going to leave me and not come back!" She says.

"Hinata..." Naruto says with a smile on his face. He then grabs the back of his sisters head and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He can taste the salt of her tears on her face but ignores it. Naruto then puts his hand on Hinatas cheek.

"Do you feel any better?" Naruto asks.

Hinata turns bright red and grabs Naruto by the hand while pulling him

"Lets go home as quickly as we can!" She says.

They walk together all the way home, Naruto opens the door for her and they go inside.

Hinata feels suddenly so happy her heart is beating quickly. While inside she still holds onto Naruto.

"Hinata... are you going to give my hand back?" He says sarcastically.

"Not until we get to my room." Hinata replies.

Hinata drags Naruto into her room and closes the door behind them.

"Ok, ok! What is it?" Naruto says desperately.

Hinata then grabs her brothers hand and puts it on her chest where her heart is.

"Naruto... do you... do you feel anything for me?" Hinata asks. Her face turns even redder from the question.

This makes Naruto red as well.

"What do you mean Hinata?!" He says, confused by her insinuation.

"Naruto... when I'm with you my heart beats so quickly it hurts. I think... I think that..." She says.

She trembles a bit, Naruto can feel her hand shake.

"I think... I'm falling in love with you Naruto." she says with tears, again, falling from her face.

"Hinata..." Naruto says. He feels his heart beating as quickly as Hinatas is.  
"I... I'm falling for you too Hinata." He says while covering his face with his other hand.

She jumps on Naruto out of happiness and feels his the back of his head with her hands. She rubs Narutos hair. They both look at each other.  
Naruto, who is staring into Hinatas eyes repeats, "I'm... falling for you too. I'm... falling for you... Hinata." then tears fall from both of their faces as his light smile turns into a frown and he falls onto the floor on his knees. Hinata sees this and she hugs Naruto.

Hinata shakes Naruto, "Naruto, Naruto!" she says.

Naruto, "I'm falling for you Hinata! I'm falling in love with you." He says repeatedly, clearly distraught by this realization.

She grabs her brother and pulls his face up from the floor and onto her eyes.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" She says.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?" he yells, "You and I are twins! That's whats wrong!"

To be continued in the next chapter... 

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump.


	6. Chapter 6

Destined for Each Other? 

Chapter 6 – Intensidad, Besos y Promesas

Naruto finally takes a deep breath, stands up and sits on Hinatas bed.

"Listen Hinata, this is not right. You and I... we're not supposed to be feeling like this." He says.

Hinata holds onto her brothers hand tightly. She is sitting next to her brother.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you Naruto. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you!" She says.

"Hinata..." Naruto says, "I don't think that's realistic, what will happen if people find out? There is no way we can do this." he says as he gets off her bed.  
Naruto can see his sister getting sad and he doesn't want to make her cry anymore then she already has.

"Just... Just give me some time to think about it." Naruto says.

"I understand..." She says as she lays on her bed.

He walks out the door and into his room. He then jumps onto his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Do I really love my twin sister?" He asks himself, "Why, god, why?"

After about an hour of thinking Hinata stands up from her bed and walks into Narutos room. She sees Naruto still looking at the ceiling.

"Naruto... have you made a decision?" She says. Hinata sits next to her brother on his bed.

"Yeah, I have. Hinata... I am falling for you..." Naruto says, "But its impossible for us to do anything about it. You and I are brother and sister, no matter what way you look at it, it's wrong. I'm sorry. I think we should see other people and try to keep this between you and I."

Hinata, who is happy from hearing her brother say that he is into her but sad from what he said, nods.

"I think you're right Naruto. But can I ask you to do something before we promise to go along with this decision you've made?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, whatever you want!" Naruto says.

"Kiss... me... just this once..." Hinata says while closing her eyes and getting closer to Naruto.  
He blushes and can feel his heart beat rapidly, so much so that it hurts his chest.

"Ok" he says.

Naruto puts his hand on her cheek again, but this time he closes his eyes as well. With both their eyes closed, he draws closer and closer, from his hand he can feel the wet tears of his sister, until, finally, they kiss. Naruto had in mind just a small peck, perhaps. But suddenly he can't let go of his sisters mouth. The kiss becomes more and more passionate. Hinata puts her hands around Narutos back.

He feels her back with his hands and caresses Hinatas curves. He pulls her closer to his body and he feels her boobs on his chest which makes him even more aroused than he already was. He plays with her hair and she scratches his back lightly.

They slowly get on the bed, kissing, until Naruto is on top of his sister, they both still had their eyes closed and were getting more aroused. He then lets go of her lips and sucks on her neck which makes her body twitch. Naruto licks her neck and is about to go even more further until he stops himself. Naruto opens his eyes and sees what he is doing to his sister, even though he wasn't hurting her, he didn't feel it was right, at least, not right now.

She finally opens her eyes as well, "Mmmm..." She says while her body still shaking, she was hot from the experience.

Naruto then pulls her up with her hands and they look at each other, both red, hot and sweaty.

"I... think you got more than what you bargained for." He says which makes both of them giggle.

She gets up from the bed and waves Naruto bye as she exits the room.

"Goodnight!" She says right before she closes the door and walks into her room.

Naruto falls on his bed and covers his face with a pillow.

"I can't believe that just happened." he says to himself.

"Why is this happening to me? This isn't right, we're twins. God, why?!" He repeats to himself over and over. He has always tried to make his sister happy, cheering her up and doing her favors, but nothing like this has ever happened before. It was taken too far, but it wasn't a lie, he was starting to love his sister. Naruto felt both his chest and heart hurt. Not only was he thinking about Hinata but he was still aroused.

"Ughh!" He yells out while he buries his face even further into his pillow.

He continues yelling for a while as he is sexually frustrated and confused.

"What am I going to do?" He says as he turns off the light and goes to sleep.

Hinata, who is getting ready for bed, touches her lips with her hands and starts to sweat again. She can see in her mind the kissing that she and Naruto did. She then feels her neck, it's red because of Naruto.

"Naruto..." She whispers as she falls into a sleep, but this time she sleeps happier than she has in a while.

**The next morning**

Naruto wakes up early in the morning and jumps out of his bed.

"Good morning world." He says as he walks into the bathroom and takes out his tooth brush. He brushes his teeth with the door open, suddenly Hinata walks in the bathroom brushing past her brother.

"Morning Naruto!" She says grabbing a hair brush and exiting.

"Oh... Morning!" He says watching his sister leave.  
Naruto spits and washes out his mouth then runs down stairs for breakfast. As Naruto walks down the stairs he can smell food and is surprised to his sister in a cute pink apron and actually cooking.

"You must be in a really good mood to be cooking so early in the morning." Naruto says as he sets the plates on the table.

"I wanted to change things up a bit. Today, for breakfast, we have pancakes and I also made some bacon." she says.

"Sounds good!" Naruto says as he sits on the table.  
Hinata then puts the food on each plate. She then joins her brother in eating. She watches Naruto take in the first bite.

"Hm... Tastes great!" He says as he takes in another bite.

This makes Hinata very happy. Before Naruto can continue eating he feels that he needs to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata, about yesterday, you know that-" he says but is interrupted.

"No no, remember, we promised. That's only between you and me." says Hinata while blushing, she still can remember the feeling of Naruto kissing her as passionately as he did the last night.

"OK, good." Naruto says, "I was wondering if you were going to be okay with that... well, now that the cat is out of the bag, is there any guy that you think you might want to see?" Asks Naruto cautiously as not to evoke her.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see." says Hinata suspiciously.

Naruto then coughs a bit trying to swallow some food that he didn't properly chew but he drinks some milk to lower it. They both finish their breakfast and walk outside together. On their way they both meet up with their friends Sasuke and Sakura. They all say good morning to each other.

Naruto turns to Sakura who is walking next to Hinata and says, "Isn't this strange? That the four of us all walk together?"  
"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we walked together. Right Sasuke?" Sakura says.

"Seriously, we have a lot of catching up to do guys!" Sasuke exclaims.

And they walk all the way to school together. They finally arrive a few minutes later.  
"Hey Naruto, Sakura, can you guys go ahead? I need to talk to Sasuke for a second." Hinata says.

Naruto and Sakura both look at each other and they nod.

"See you in class then." Says Sakura walking towards the classroom.

Hinata waits for both of them to leave before she starts talking to Sasuke.

"You want to talk to me Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah" she replies, "I was wondering if it would be okay if we went out later today and got something to eat." she says confidently to Sasuke.

"Wow. Isn't it supposed to be the guy who asks out the girl, not the other way around?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow to Hinata.

"I know, I know, but what do you say?" She insists.

"Of course! I'll see you after school then and we can eat out. Do you think Naruto will mind?" Says Sasuke.

"No, I don't think he will." Hinata says reassuringly.

"OK then." He then points towards the school, "Shall we?" Sasuke says. They both walk into the classroom.

To be continued...

Thanks for all the readers in France, India and Puerto Rico!

Dieu vous bénisse! Que Dios te bendiga! धन्यवाद!

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump. And please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 7 – Citas, Juntos y Planes

**Inside school**

Naruto and Sakura walk inside the school together because of Hinatas request to stay behind with Sasuke.

"So, how have you been Naruto?" asks Sakura.

"I've been doing pretty well. As long as Hinata is okay I guess I am too." Naruto says turning towards Sakura.

She smiles and pats him on the back, "You really do take care of her too much, you know that? She is lucky to have a big brother like you! Man, my sister and I... we always get into fights! I wish she was as cool as you are!" Sakura says.

Naruto blushes lightly out of embarrassment, "Y-Yeah".

He shakes his head, "If only Sakura knew how close we really are" he thinks to himself.  
"Is everything OK?" She asks seeing Naruto get distracted and almost hit another student in his steps.

He shakes his head, "Nah, it's nothing" he says.

They walk until they reach the classroom, before going in Sakura stops Naruto, "Can I ask you a question Naruto?" she asks.

"Sure, shoot." He replies.

"Do you think... do you mind going on a date with me later today?" Asks Sakura as she blushes and twiddles her fingers.

Naruto also blushes lightly and says, "Uh... well..." he then remembers the promise he and Hinata made. "You know what... I'd love to go on a date with you." Naruto says after thinking about it.

Sakura brightens up and smiles, "Really? Great! There's this new place where I hear they have really good food! Its only like five minutes from here, we can take the train." she says.

"It's set then." he says, "I'll meet you after school in front of the fountain."

Sakura nods as they both walk into the classroom and they take their seats. Later Hinata and Sasuke arrive as well. Sasuke goes up to Naruto and talks to him.

"So what's up?" Naruto asks.

"Nah, not much." Sasuke replies as he sits down.

The teacher finally walks in and they all stand and bow on command.

**Lunch Time**  
Sasuke and Naruto walk up to Hinata and Sakura as they begin chatting.

"Do you girls have any plans?" Asks Sasuke.

"Not really." replies Sakura, "we were just going to eat at the usual spot."  
"I've got an idea." adds Naruto, "Why don't we all eat together in the cafeteria for a change?"

They all look at each other to see if anyone disagrees, but they all agree.

"Sounds goods." says Sakura.

Naruto then turns his head to Hinata who is just watching what is happening and asks, "Is that okay with you Hinata?"

She nods and says, "Yeah."

They all walk together to the cafeteria, get bentos and sit in a square table for six.

Sasuke is the first to break the ice, "You know we used to do this too. Eat all together. Just like old times! Hey, remember the time when Naruto helped me cheat on a test once?"  
Naruto scratches his head, "Huh? I don't remember that! When did that happen?"  
Sasuke smiles and says, "You put all your answers on a scratch sheet of paper and left it under your arm so when I got up to sharpen my pencil I picked up the paper!"

"Oh yeah! And we both had identical answers! If you're weren't careful we would of both gotten in trouble." Says Naruto.

Hinata and Sakura just look at each other and giggle listening to their banter.

"But Naruto, I am smart enough to know that for you to successfully cheat, you need to purposely mark a few answer incorrectly so as not to arouse suspicion!" Sasuke says with a snarky tone in his voice while shaking Narutos shoulders with his hands back and forth.

"Thank god for that!" Naruto says loudly.  
Sasuke notices that the girls are only laughing but not adding anything to the conversation.

"Oh come on girls, don't tell me you've never done anything like that before?!" Sasuke says.

Sakura smiles and replies, "NO! Unlike you guys, Hinata and I actually_** study **_for our tests."

"I've never cheated on a test before." adds Hinata.

"Not once?! Wow, that sure is boring!" Sasuke says just as the new girl, Ino, walks towards them.

Ino waves at Naruto and he waves back.  
"Hi Ino. Hey guys, this is Ino." Naruto says pointing at her.

"We know her name Naruto! She introduced herself to the class the other day." Sakura says.

Ino then goes up to the table, "I was wondering if I could eat with you guys... I really don't have all that many friends yet, so I'm kind of by myself for now." She says, which makes her disappointed in herself.

"Of course!" Sasuke says, "Everyone is welcome to the casa de amigos!"

"Yeah, come and sit down." says Naruto.

Ino smiles and sits in front of Naruto, next to Hinata.

"H-Hello." Says Hinata to Ino.

"Hey, you must Hinata!" Ino replies.

"Yes... I am, how did you know?" Hinata asks.

"I just had a feeling." Ino says, "Naruto has told me a little bit about you already."  
"Really?" Hinata asks.

Ino just nods as Naruto blushes lightly and looks the other way to not embarrass himself even more.

"Hey Ino, have you ever cheated before?" asks Sasuke to change the subject as he can see Inos awkwardness settling in.

"Cheated? No, I haven't had a boyfriend yet." she says, and this made the entire table laugh out loud.

"Hahaha! No, I didn't mean that! I meant, like, have you ever cheated on a _**test**_? Haha!" Sasuke says, baffled and hysterical.

Ino covers her face and turns red but replies either way, "Oh... No! I haven't cheated on a test yet!"

This comment made even Hinata laugh loudly from the misunderstanding.

"You're funny Ino." Hinata says, "So tell me where are you from?"

Ino shakes the redness off her face and replies, "A small town in the middle of nowhere."

"Seriously?" Sakura says, "Well, one day you should go shopping with Hinata and I, there's some really good stores in town with a lot of clothes that aren't that pricey! We can show you around."

"That sounds nice. I haven't had the chance to really go around much of this place." replies Ino, "Do you know any good place to shop at Hinata?"  
"Yeah, there's a really cute stuffed animal shop not too far from here, plus the town center has plenty of options for clothes and dresses." says Hinata.

And they continue talking until they all finished their lunches and threw it away.

"Now what?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke.  
"I'll get Hinata, you can get Ino and Sakura." Sasuke whispers back to Naruto.

He thinks for a quick second then retorts, "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, Nothing!" Sasuke replies, "Hinata, would you mind coming with me somewhere?"

"No... I don't mind." Hinata replies as she walks off with Sasuke somewhere.

Naruto was left alone with both Sakura and Ino. He felt a bit uncomfortable with whatever Sasuke was implying, he knows that he jokes around a lot but he didn't know what to do now.

"So, do you girls wanna go somewhere too?" Naruto asks not knowing what to do next.

"I don't know... how about we go to the courtyard" Ino says, "Looks like we still have like twenty minutes till the next bell."

"OK then, lets get going." Naruto says to the girls.

Hinata and Sakura both stand up and walk up to Naruto, both girls grab Narutos hand and cling onto him.

"Lets go!" Says Sakura.

Naruto can feel both girls breasts but he didn't care either way.

"What is it with girls and doing that?" He asked himself.

Both girls lead him to the courtyard and they spend some time looking at the flowers and pretty surroundings.

"This community really does a good job of taking care of this school." Says Ino.

Naruto nods, "Yeah, every year we have a festival here and they plant flowers and trees here. They get a DJ, balloons and everything." he says.

"Really?" says Ino, "Wow! I want to see that. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is." replies Sakura, "They even have concessions with food, its a blast. You'll get to see it in a couple of months."

After a while time runs out and they hear the bell.  
"That's our cue." says Naruto, "I'll see you guys in class, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

He walks away and leaves the girls at the entrance so they can walk to the class together. When he gets out of site Sakura and Ino talk to each other.

"So, what do you think about him?" asks Sakura.

"Who, Naruto?" Ino replies.

"Duh! Don't you think he is **so** cute?!" says Sakura.

Ino blushes and covers her face to hide it, "Yeah, he is... he is really nice."

Sakura grins at Inos reaction.

"Do you like him?" Hinata asks, nudging her. Inos face gets even redder.

"I... I think I do..." Ino admits.

To be continued...

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump. And please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 8 – Nervioso, Citas y Jueces

Naruto steps away from the urinal and begins washing his hands. He stops then a fellow classmate walks up next to him and slaps him on the back. Naruto, startled, turns around to see that its Shikamaru.

"Whoa, I didn't see you their Shikamaru." Naruto says while taking a breath of air to relax himself.

"Yeah, I get that." Shikamaru replies condescendingly, "We never get to talk... how've you been?"

"I've been pretty well, a little tired from all the stuff going on in my life but otherwise okay, how 'bout you?" says Naruto.

"Me too man. Hows Hinata doing?" Shikamaru asks.

"She's okay, I guess..." Naruto replies not really knowing how to answer the question.

Shikamaru then nudges towards Naruto suggestively, "You know..." he says, "Not to over share or anything but you have a pretty cute sister, be careful with her."  
Naruto gets seriously red as he turns to Shikamaru, "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Shikamaru replies, "I didn't mean anything bad, I just meant that you should take care of her."

"OH" Naruto takes a sigh of relief, "OK."

"But..." Shikamaru says smirking to himself, "By the looks of it you're doing a pretty good job already."

Naruto, embarrassed again, replies, "Well... you know! We're kind of close and... you know! We _are twins_ after all!"

"Okie dokie then." Shikamaru says as he continues to smile to himself.

Naruto can feel his heart beat, "I wonder if its that obvious." he continues to look at the way Shikamaru smiles to himself, "Does he know... Does he know? Oh god..." Naruto wonders on.

"Well then, see you in class!" Shikamaru says exiting the bathroom.

Even though his classmate has left Naruto still feels his heart beat rapidly. He finally leaves the bathroom and heads toward the classroom.

"What if people know." He thinks as he sees the smiling teenagers at their lockers and in the hallways.

"What if word gets out." Naruto feels his feet getting heavy and his palms sweat.

"What'll happen then?" He whispers quietly to himself his footsteps continue to gain weight.

"What then." He whispers again as he stumbles into the classroom.

Narutos friend, Sasuke, is sitting on his desk in a rather casual way as he enters the room.

Sasuke can see despair in his friends eyes, "Everything good?" he asks.  
Naruto replies, "I'm okay." he takes his seat nearby.

Sasuke scratches his head, "What's up with him?" he asks himself. "I wonder if right now is a good time to tell him I'm going on a date with Hinata." Sasuke thinks, then sees Naruto dig his head onto the history textbook on his desk, "In second thought..." he takes another look at Naruto, "Probably not."

Little by little the classroom fills up with students waiting for the teacher until the bell rings and the Sensei walks in.

**After class**

Naruto, still moping at his desk, finally gets up after the final bell rings. He looks around and doesn't see Hinata or Sakura, but Ino is still at her desk putting things away into her book-bag.  
Naruto walks up to Ino and she looks at him, "Oh hey Naruto!" she says happily.

"Well at least her happy face kinda makes me feel happy too." He thinks to himself.

"Whats up?" Ino asks.

"Not much, how about you?" Naruto asks.

"Same here, I've got some organizing to do in my room." She replies.

"Really?" Naruto asks, "Do you need any help with that?"  
"Oh... you don't have to..." She says but Naruto interrupts, "No, no, its not a problem, I don't mind at all."

"Well... if you don't mind, OK then!" Ino says.

"Great, I can go by your place tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Naruto says.

"That's fine, thanks so much! How can I repay you?!" She asks.

"How about you fix us a bento lunch we can share?" He replies.

Ino shines with happiness, "That sounds great! Its a deal then!"

"Well..." he says as he picks up his small bag and starts exiting, "See you tomorrow, definitely!"

"See you!" She waves goodbye excitingly.

As he leaves she feels her heart race and her body feel warm, "Maybe this is the start of something amazing." she thinks to herself, "Maybe... just maybe..."

He races outside, "Crap! I totally forgot I was supposed to meet Sakura at the fountain!"

Naruto continues to run until he reaches the courtyard and sees Sakura sitting, waiting patiently for Naruto.  
She makes eye contact with him and then smiles to herself, "You forgot, didn't you?" She asks Naruto.

"I completely forgot, sorry about that." Naruto answers, "Its just... Its just that its been a while since I've done this kind of thing at all."

Sakura smiles and takes him by the hand, "Don't sweat it." she says, "I'll make this as painless as possible."  
Naruto blushes and replies quickly, "That's not what I meant!"

"Ok then, well, do you want to go right away?" She asks Naruto.

"Sure." he replies.

And so they head onto the new restaurant. Naruto and Sakura continue to hold hands as they wait in line for there turn to be seated.

"Aw man, this place is pretty full." Naruto remarks.

"This _is a new_ _restaurant_ after all." Sakura answers back.

"Good point." He says.

They wait until finally its their turn.  
"We only have two chairs left but its in a table already with a couple in the other two chairs, you'd have to share a table. Is that alright with you?" Asks the waiter.

Naruto turns to Sakura, "Is that OK?"

Sakura shrugs, "I don't mind." She says.

The waiter takes them to a table, as they get closer they see that the couple sitting in the two other chairs are Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke yells out, "Whoa! What are you guys doing here?"  
"Weird, that's exactly what I was going to ask you!" Naruto says.

"We're on a dinner date! Come on and sit down with us! We'll make this a double date!" Cheerfully Sasuke says.

"That's a great idea, come on Naruto!" Sakura says pulling Naruto into one of the chairs.  
Naruto can see Hinatas face is displeased and he doesn't feel very comfortable.

"She doesn't look very happy at all." Naruto thinks, "To be fair neither am I."

"What a coincidence that we all go to the same restaurant right?!" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, like, I'm so surprised that all our minds work the same way." Sasuke replies.

"I guess after all these years we're still as close as we were." Naruto says.

Both Sasuke and Sakura nod in agreement, then Naruto thinks to himself, "Well, at least subconsciously."

"Remember when we were like thirteen years old when all the 8th grade had to do a science project and Sasuke did this weird project about planting a CD in soil and seeing how long it'd take for the CD to not be able to play?!" Sakura remarks.

"Oh yeah, I think I made like a D that year in science class, that was a bad idea for a science project!" Sasuke replies.

"I told you, just go with a mini volcano, but you said _**NO**_,__you wanted to be different." Sakura says.

"Yeah, that's the way I've always been." Sasuke says.

Naruto then looks at Hinata who is, just like Naruto, pretty silent. Sakura takes notice.

"You guys OK?" Sakura asks Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hinata says.

"Well then, I think I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom." Sakura says as she gets up and goes towards the restroom.  
Sasuke then says, "I think I'll go to the restroom too. I'll be right back."

Both Naruto and Hinata are now left alone together at the table.

"What are you doing here?!" Asks Hinata angrily.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here', what are you doing here?! You should be at home! God! You sure get around pretty quick don't you, with my own best friend!" Naruto replies steaming.

"Oh, you're one to talk! You're here with Sakura, you and I are in the same boat! How dare you judge me!" Hinata replies.

"Oh, I'm judging you am I? I just think its funny that you and I decide not to see each other and you go straight for my friend! I know Sasuke wouldn't ask you out on a date, it must've been you who pulled the trigger, wasn't it?!" says Naruto.

"For your information **it was me**! So what? You said we couldn't be together for obvious reasons. Why can't I be with anybody I want?" Hinata says.

Naruto takes a deep breath and says, "Listen, we need to calm down, I don't want to make this night awkward for any of us. Lets just try to compose ourselves, OK."

Hinata also takes breath in, "You're right." she says, "I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you." Naruto says.

They wait a few seconds longer but their friends continue to take their time. Naruto then sees Hinatas face and notices her lip gloss.

"You..." Naruto says.

"Hmn?" Hinata asks.

"You look pretty tonight..." Naruto says which makes Hinata blush.

"Uhm... well you look pretty good too Naruto." She says slightly biting her lips our of embarrassment.

To be continued...

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump. And please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 9 - Aceptar, Reconocer y Lagrimitas

Naruto and Hinata continue to stare at each other blushing lightly as they both wait for their friends to return.

"Do you really think I look pretty?" asks Hinata.

"You always do." says Naruto.

Naruto smiles and says, "What are we doing here Hinata?"

"What do you mean?" says Hinata.

"I don't know." replies Naruto.

Naruto can feel his heart beat, and it hurts him a little. At the same time Hinata feels hers beat as well and she can help but stare at Naruto.

"I don't know what to do." says Naruto.  
"Do what?" asks Hinata.

"I can't help the way I feel..." Naruto pauses for a moment, "The way I feel for you Hinata." he says as he turns bright red.

Hinata begins to tear up and a she covers her face with her hand.

Naruto stands up, "Are you okay?!" he says worriedly.

She whimpers lightly and wipes away some of her tears, "I feel the same way, Naruto."  
Naruto sits back down and watches Hinata gather her thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" She says.

As she says this Naruto creeps his hand onto the table towards hers until he touches her fingers. He then smiles back at her, Hinata assembles herself and touches Narutos hand.

Suddenly the friends show back up and the retract their hands.

"Whoa, are you guys OK?" Asks Sasuke.

"Y-y-yeah, we're f-f-fine!" says Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head.

The date goes on for about an hour and they talk quite a bit. The pleasant conversation allows for Naruto and Sakura to cheer up and they even rebuttal in the conversations.

Finally it starts getting dark and Sasuke says, "Well, looks like its getting dark guys."

Naruto looks out the window and says, "Yeah, I agree."  
Hinata and the rest get up from the table, she says, "I had a really good time though."  
Sakura smiles, "Me too!" she says nodding.

"Its time to go." Says Sasuke. Sasuke then walks up to Narutos ear and whispers, "I'll walk Hinata home you go ahead and take Sakura home."

"W-what?"Naruto replies.

"OK then." Sasuke says grabbing Hinatas hand.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sasuke says.

"Bye" says Naruto.

Sasuke, just before leaving, pats Naruto on the back, "Good luck" Sasuke says suspiciously.

Naruto watches as his sister and best friend head off. He then turns to Sakura who is waiting there for Naruto.

"Well, guess we are alone for now, huh?" Says Naruto.

He then takes out his hand for hers and says, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Sakura Smiles and clings onto Narutos hand.

Naruto walks with Sakura down the dark streets lit only by the street lights. They both remain silent for most of the time, but Sakura has many things going through her mind and she feels her body fluster for being with Naruto.

They both are quite until they reach Sakuras house, Naruto turns to Sakura and says, "Guess we're here."

"I was hoping this walk could last forever." Sakura says.

"Hmn?" asks Naruto.

"I wish... I wish I could always be with you, like Hinata is... I'm... I'm sort of jealous of her." says Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Well..." says Sakura, "She... _Hinata_, can always be with you, but I have to have a specific time, I can't just be with you whenever I want like Hinata can."

Naruto blushes a bit and continues paying attention.

"Naruto..." Sakura says.

"Naruto I..." she continues as she closes her eyes.

She begins reaching for a kiss which makes Narutos eyes grow big out of shock.

"I think I..." She says as she goes on her tip toes to kiss Naruto.

He feels his chest open up and his heart beat fast, he closes his eyes and goes for the kiss.

Naruto can feel his lips on hers and he presses even harder, he starts getting aroused from the contact and he hugs her as they kiss and he feels her back, he can feel her bra and chest on him.

They continue to kiss.

"Mm... Hinata." says Naruto unknowingly, but this makes Sakura push Naruto out of his grip around her.

"Hinata?!" Sakura almost yells out surprisingly.

"N-n-n-no! It's not what you think! I just... I j-just..." Naruto says, at a loss of words.

"I leaving now." Sakura turns around angrily and storms into her house.

Naruto the leans on her fence in front of her house and he covers his face from his tears that are running down his face.  
"Oh god." he thinks to himself, "Oh god! What am I going to do?!"

He finally gets up and starts walking down the route to his home but all the thoughts go through his mind.

"Everyone is going to find out." he thinks, "I'm such an idiot, why did I open my big stupid mouth? Whats wrong with me?! God, please no!"  
Naruto finally stumbles into his house and falls into this couch in a trance of thoughts.

Hinata sees Naruto depressed, she bends down and rubs his head to console him.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" She asks.

"You don't want to know." Says Naruto.

"Well, maybe this would be easier if he turned around." Hinata thought to herself.  
She turns Narutos body around and sees that Naruto is clearly distraught.

She takes her hand and wipes some of his tears off his face.  
"Listen Naruto." Hinata says, "I want to be with you."

Naruto stops and looks as Hinata.

"What?" asks Naruto.

"I said that I wanted to be with you. I can't hold it in any longer, if I do I think I'll die." says Hinata.

"Really?" Says Naruto.

"You know..." Says Hinata.

"..." Naruto turns his head in question.

"I..." she stops and takes a deep breath, "I love you Naruto. I love you so much!" She says as she gets on him and rests her head on his chest.

Naruto can smell her hair and it smells like cherries. He feels her breasts on his body, this makes him aroused once again and he puts his hands on her back as he caresses her.

"I love you too Hinata." he says finally.  
"I don't want to be with anybody other than you!" Naruto says determinedly.

"Do you mean that?" asks Hinata.

"Of course I do! I love you so much I cant take it." says Naruto.

She then goes up to Narutos face and raps her arms behind Narutos head and kisses him. Naruto can't help it, he feels Hinatas body on his and gets excited.

They keep kissing and then Naruto feels the kiss get even a bit more intimate, he can feel her tongue.

"Wow." he says as Hinata continues kissing him in this manner.

They both become bright red as they both start getting hot. Naruto then feels her skirt and tries taking them off but Hinata stops what shes doing.

"I don't know if we're ready for this Naruto." she says.

Naruto steps out of his hot daze, "I... I think your right Hinata." says Naruto.

"Well..." Hinata gets off of Naruto and helps him get up from the couch.

They both walk together to their rooms. Before either of them step into their rooms they turn around simultaneously.

"Naruto..." Hinata says.

"Hinata..." Naruto says.  
"Good night." Hinata says as she runs into her room.  
"Good night..." Naruto says as he puts his hand on the door knob, but before he can open the door Hinata runs back out and give him a kiss on his neck since he was facing the other way. She then stands behind him and waits for Naruto to do something.

"Well..." she says tapping her foot impatiently.

Naruto finally turns around and pretends he can't see her.

"Wheres Hinata, I cant find her!" Naruto says teasingly.

Hinata then frowns jokingly and hops up to catch Narutos attention, "Hey! I'm right here." She says.

Naruto then pats Hinata on the head, "Oh, I didn't see you down there." he says.

"Hey!" says Hinata.

He then goes down to her neck and kisses it. She turns hot red as he does this, then Naruto goes to Hinatas ear and then to her lips.

Naruto finally lets go and says, "Good night, I love you." he walks into his room

Hinata smiles and waves bye, "Love you too!" she says happily as she jumps into her bed and hugs her pillow happily.

Naruto smiles in satisfaction, he feels ecstasy.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." he says to himself.

"But wait a sec..." he then remembers what happened between him and Sakura.  
"Oh no! What am I going to do when I see Sakura tomorrow?" He asks himself.

"Well, guess it doesn't matter anyways. I'll hit that bump when I get there." He continues to think.

"But there's no denying it... I want to be with Hinata so much..." He says happily.

In Hinatas room she can feel her heart rush.  
"Oh Naruto" she says feeling her lips.

"Naruto..." She says as she falls into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. Please support Shonen Jump. And please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Destined for Each Other?

Chapter 10 – Vestir, Cachondo y Pensamientos

Naruto wakes up early in the morning.

"*YAWN* looks like its time to get up." he says to himself.

He begins to walk up to the door knob but he feels something open it for him. Suddenly he sees his sister standing in front of him.

"Good morning Naruto!" Hinata says happily.

"Good morning." replies Naruto.

"How was your sleep?" asks Hinata.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and thinks for a second, "Pretty good actually." Naruto replies.

Hinata smiles and turns her head deviously, "Would you like to feel better than you already do?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Naruto says.

Hinata grabs Narutos hands and puts it on her hips, she then tip toes up to Narutos mouth and kisses him. Naruto becomes aroused and kisses back.

"God, if you give me this kind of treatment every morning, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself Hinata!" Naruto says trying to control his feelings.

Hinata then steps down and walks ahead of him to the bathroom.  
Naruto stands outside the bathroom door and taps his foot while he waits for his sister to exit.

"Hey, I was here first!" Naruto yells out in good fun.

"No you weren't!" yells back Hinata.

He continues waiting for about two minutes more until she finally steps out the bathroom. Narutos heart skips a beat.  
"Wow..." Naruto says seeing how pretty his sister has dressed herself up.

"You look really good." says Naruto in astonishment.

Hinata does a small twirl to show off her body.  
"You really think so?" says Hinata.

"Well..." Naruto says, "You always look good, but today more so than usual."

Hinata then walks into the kitchen giggling to herself.

Naruto, staring behind her, finally gets into the bathroom, closes the door behind him and steps in front of the mirror on top of the sink.

He looks at himself and says, "Oh Hinata".

Naruto then finds himself really aroused and in a daze, he splashes water on his face to help him calm down.

"Keep it together Naruto." he says, "She's just your sister. Shes _**just **_your sister."

He looks down to his pants, "Just the sister you're really attracted to." he says.

"God, what am I going to do about Sakura?" Naruto thinks to himself as he brushes his teeth, "What will we do if she lets people know that I was thinking about Hinata during our kiss?"

He spits the water out of his mouth, stares at himself through the mirror and says, "I've_** got**_ to stop asking myself rhetorical questions."

Naruto walks into the kitchen and sees Hinata in a cute apron with a chibi panda face on ti.

Hinata finishes her cooking and gives a plate for herself and Naruto.

"Thank you for the breakfast!" Naruto says.

Hinata waits for Naruto to see his reaction.

"Wow, this is really good!" says Naruto, "You're a really good cook!"

"I'm glad you like it." replies Hinata.

Naruto then thinks to himself, "She'd make a good wife."

Naruto, at the thought, shakes his head.

"What am I thinking?" he thinks to himself.

"Is anything wrong?" asks Hinata.

"Its just that..." Naruto says, "Well, if we want to be together, obviously we are going to have to be discreet about this. We cant let anyone know how we feel."  
Hinata nods, "That's true." she says.

"Lets promise we not let anyone know about our relationship." Naruto says concernedly.

Hinata nods again, "I promise." she says.

Naruto then takes a sigh of relief, "Good." he says.

**After breakfast**

"We sure left the house early today, huh?" Naruto says as Hinata walks with him, holding his hand.  
"I thought it'd be nice if we went alone, just you and I, so we don't have to worry about Sasuke or Sakura." Hinata replies.

"I guess you've got a point." Naruto says, "But we're still going to see them in school."  
"Listen Naruto..." Hinata says.

"Hmn?" Naruto asks.

She turns around towards him, "When we're in public we're around total strangers, they don't know you and I are twins, we can act like a boyfriend and girlfriend. I'd like to act like a normal couple at least once in a while, we can't in school." Hinata says.

Naruto smiles and takes Hinata by the hand behind some trees where they were walking. He kisses her on the neck and then on the cheek. Finally Hinata grabs Narutos head from behind.

"Not just there!" She says.

She puts his lips on hers and they kiss. Naruto pulls her body onto hers and rubs her body.

"God, I love you so much Hinata." Says Naruto.

"I love you too." replies Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naruto says, "I'd like to do so much more with you. I... I want to go so much further. I can barely control myself, god its so hard to hold onto this urge. Its the first time I've ever wanted to do something like that to a girl, and it's with you Hinata."

Hinata turns really red and stops for a second, "But you're going to have to wait." she says teasingly.

"Aw..." disappointed, Naruto says.

She takes him by the hand and they continue walking to school.

Finally they arrive at the entrance. As they start stepping into the school Naruto is pensive. He looks around to see if Sakura is near by, but she isn't.

"Guess the coast is clear for now." He thinks to himself.

"Come on Naruto lets go get our stuff from the lockers!" Hinata says cheerfully.

"I wonder if I should tell Hinata what happened." Naruto ponders the idea but sees how happy Hinata is.

"Nah, I want her to be happy like this forever." He thinks which makes him blush a bit.

Hinata sees Naruto blushing and staring at her.

"What is going through your mind?" Hinata says poking Narutos head.

Naruto shakes his head, "N-nothing!" he says.

"Whatever it was, hope it was nothing _**dirty**_." She says now poking Narutos belly.

"What if it was?!" says Naruto.

Hinata then smiles and faces the locker, "Then I'd have to punish you for your bad behavior."

Naruto almost nose bleeds from how hot this made him.

He then goes up to her ear and whispers, "Hinata, if you say things like that I won't be able to take it in much longer!"

Hinata gigglers to herself hearing her brothers despair. Eventually they take their seats in the classroom, but they continue to talk to each other. Soon other students walk into the classroom and it begins to fill up. Sasuke comes in the room and sees Hinata and Naruto talking and laughing.

"Well well well..." Sasuke says then pats Narutos back, "Looks like some people are in a really good mood today, huh?"

"Hey, we were just talking Sasuke!" Naruto says.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke says, "Either way, I'm glad we had such a good time last night at the restaurant. We should do something like that again, what do you think?"  
Naruto looks at Hinata and they both nod.

"That sounds good." says Hinata.

"Great. Lets make plans again sometime, but I think next time _**you**_ take Hinata and _**I **_take Sakura." says Sasuke.

"W-w-w-what do you mean by that?" asks Naruto.

"Nah, nothing. Just pulling your tail man!" Says Sasuke.

Sasuke then nudges Hinata, "You've gotta be careful with this Naruto, man. He has a major sister complex!" he says.

"I do not!" says Naruto.

"Really, then why is your face so red?" asks Sasuke.

"I Dunno, but I do not have a sister complex!" Says Naruto.

Hinata giggles as Sasuke continues bothering Naruto, in the middle of all this Ino walks into the conversation.

"What are they going on about?" asks Ino.

Sasuke stops for a second and turns to Ino, "Hey Ino, don't you think Naruto has a sister complex?" Sasuke asks.

Ino stops and thinks, then replies, "You know what, now that you mention it... he sure does!"

Naruto then drops his head, "Don't encourage him, Ino!" He says.

Both Ino and Hinata giggle to themselves as Sasuke bothers Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Says Ino.

"Yeah?" says Naruto.

"We are still on for tonight right?" asks Ino.

"Tonight?" says Naruto.

Ino then nudges Naruto and says, "Don't you remember, you said you'd help me organize my room!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Yeah, I'll be there tonight." replies Naruto.

Hinata then looks at Naruto, he can feel his sisters stare, "Don't worry, it won't take _too_ long." He says.  
Sasuke then pats him on the back hard and says, "You see that, always worrying about your sister! You _**do**_ have a sister complex!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto says digging his head onto his hands.

Eventually the Sensei walks into the room and all the students take their seats.

After bowing and sitting down, Naruto notices that Sakura isn't in the class room.

"Hm... wonder why she didn't show up." Naruto asks himself.

"Pssst." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke whispers.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Naruto asks.

"I heard she called in sick today." Sasuke replies.

To be continued...

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. And please review!


End file.
